Eagle Artillery
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Eagle Artillery has nearly unlimited range and targets tough enemies with exploding shells. However, it won't activate until a large amount of troops have been deployed.'' ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Eagle Artillery is a very powerful Town Hall 11 exclusive defense that has a range that covers almost the entire map but has a dead zone, similar to but bigger than that of a Mortar. **During a defense, the Eagle Artillery remains dormant at the start, and activates only after at least 150 housing spaces worth of troops has been deployed (Each Hero is worth 25 spaces, each spell is worth 10 spaces and each dark spell worth 5 spaces), regardless of level. Note that activating the Archer Queen's or Barbarian King's ability will not add more troop space. It fires a volley of three successive shots at regular 10 second intervals, and is able to deal devastating damage to the unit it targeted with extremely small splash damage to units near its target. **The Eagle Artillery targets according to a "heat map" or "hitpoint map". In other words, it targets the area with the largest density of hitpoints. ***Unlike other defenses which keeps targeting the same troops until they die, the Eagle Artillery recalculates its targets each volley. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Place this defense in a place where its blind spot is covered, like a Mortar. Remember that it will only activate and begin to attack when a certain amount of troops are deployed, so keep it near the middle. This is so that by the time enemy troops start to enter your base, it will be in action. **The Eagle Artillery deals 3x damage against Golems/Golemites; utilize it well to destroy them and expose weaker units such as Wizards, Witches and Heroes to firepower. **As Supercell encourages hybrid attacks (i.e. attacks that consists of two phases), it would be wise to put this defense away from the common targets like the Archer Queen, Air Defenses and Clan Castle troops. This will make it harder for attackers to prioritize what they should take out, thus making it harder for them to be able to destroy your base. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Eagle Artillery appears to be an eagle head on an iron podium, with hard iron feather-like decorations near where the ears would be, connected with chains. It appears to be made out of iron, rock and gold. **At level 2, the color of the iron surrounding the wings, the chains, and the base changes color from silver to gold. ---- *'Trivia' **The Eagle Artillery was added in the 10th December, 2015 update as part of the Town Hall 11 Update. **At ClashCon 2015, the sneak peek of the Eagle Artillery was shown to fire a yellow beam into the sky that drops onto enemy targets. However, that has since been changed into a volley of three consecutive shots of orange artillery shells. **The Eagle Artillery is currently the only defense with two levels, having the fewest levels of any other defensive building in the game. **The total area covered by the Eagle Artillery is approximately 7,700 tiles - more than 12 times the area covered by a ground-mode X-Bow and more than three times the area of your village. **The Eagle Artillery is unique in many ways. It only has two levels, can only be activated when a certain number of troops are deployed not being in range, takes up 4x4 space, and has a range covers up the entire map except its dead zone, like a Mortar. **The Eagle Artillery is the only defense to note its target in a different way than other defenses. ***Its target reticle, which shows which unit it is aiming at, is denoted by a flashing hexagon. **The Eagle Artillery is the only defense whose in-game statistics uses "damage per hit" rather than "damage per second", since the latter won't properly describe its ability. However, many players think that the Mortar should be changed to share this property. **The amount of troops that are placed on the battlefield determines how much the defense is activated respectively. **When the Eagle Artillery is ready to fire, the eagle head slides down to the front of the structure to reveal a hexagon shaped barrel with bright light pulsing around it. **This is the third defense in the game to have a blind spot, the others being the Mortar and Air Sweeper. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Eagle Artilleries called Anti-Artillery. **If placed near any corner of the base (which is not recommended; see defensive strategy above), a small area near the opposite corner will not be covered. Otherwise the whole area of the base where troops can be placed is covered. **This is the first defense to be based off of an animal. **A level 1 Eagle Artillery can be destroyed by 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and two level 4 Earthquake Spells. But isn't advised. *The Eagle Artillery has the most health for a defense in the game. **It also takes up the most space for a defense (4x4). *The Eagle Artillery's level 2 upgrade is tied with the Grand Warden's level 20 upgrade as the most expensive upgrade in the game; both take 10,000,000 resources. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Defenses Category:Defense Category:Anti-air Category:Buildings Category:Elixir